Captain i'm not wearing this it's just string!
by EverLastingXLove
Summary: Shunsui gives Nanao a string bikini and he is determined to see her in it. I DO NOW OWN BLEACH OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS!


One morning as Nanao was getting ready to head down the her office she was stopped by a knock on the door. _I wonder who is could be….it's not the captain….he wouldn't be up this early…_she thought as she walked toward the door. Once she opened the door she saw one of the members of her squad with a box.

"Good morning Vice Captain…I'm sorry for interrupting you but I have a package" he said as he handed it to her.

"Oh um thank you….who is from?" Nanao asked curiously.

"From the Captain…. He asked me to give it to you as soon as possible" he explained.

"Oh ok well thank you very much" she smiled as she shut the door and walked back into her room.

_Hmm I wonder what it could be…_she thought then she looked at the tag which had hearts drawn all over it and it read: To: My lovely Nanao-chan From: Your Ruggedly handsome Captain. Nanao rolled her eyes and opened the pale pink box once she looked inside her face turned beat red. Nanao pulled out a hot pink string bikini and clutched it angrily.

"Captain…." she growled angrily.

Meanwhile Shunsui made extra sure he showed up early that morning so he could see Nanao at once so she can thank him for the beautiful bikini he bought for her. _I hope she likes it! _he thought happily. As Shunsui waited he picked at his straw hat then his eyes shifted to the side and saw a bottle of sake _hmmm perhaps…I should have some sake as I wait…._he thought happily as he reached for the bottle. Just as he poured the sake Nanao angrily burst threw the door clutching the bikini in her hand.

"Oh hello Nanao-chan! Did you like my-" then he got cut off by Nanao throwing the bikini in his face.

"WHAT IS THIS?" she yelled.

Shunsui picked up the bikini and smiled.

"it's a swimsuit….I saw it when I was in the human world and I thought it would look cute on you" he smiled.

"CUTE? THIS IS NOTHING BUT STRING! AND I DOUBT IT WOULD EVEN COVER MY CHEST!" Nanao yelled.

"But Nanao-chan that's the style now and you would look positively adorable in it!" he frowned as he held up the string bottoms.

" I AM NOT WEARING THAT!"

"Please? Just try it on for me?" he asked with a puppy dog face.

"NO!" Nanao yelled.

"Come on Please?" he pouted.

"ABSOLUTLY NOT!"

"Fine…..oh I have another gift for you" Shunsui sighed.

"WHAT IS IT? IF BETTER NOT BE ANOTHER BIKINI!" Nanao hissed.

"Sadly no….but I am giving you the day off so you can go to the hot springs" he smiled.

"The hot springs?" she asked _well I suppose it would be nice just to relax…..I haven't been to the hot springs in a while…._she thought.

"Yea I thought you could use some relaxing….you seem stressed"

"Thank you very much Captain" Nanao bowed.

"Don't mention it" he smiled as she walked out the door. _I'm going to see her in that swimsuit one way or another….._he thought with a devilish smile.

Before Nanao left Shunsui took her plane one piece swimsuit out of her bag and replaced it with the hot pink bikini and chuckled. When Nanao got to the hot spring changing room she looked threw her bag for her one piece but found the string bikini.

"Captain….." she growled angrily.

_Well I guess I have to wear it…..I cant go into the hot springs with nothing on…._she thought as she sadly put the bikini on. _wow this is really embarrassing…..and unquotable…._she thought as she looked down at her swim wear. Once she walked into the hot springs she looked around and let out a sigh of relief.

"Good I'm the only one here" she muttered as she placed her towel aside.

Once she got in the water she heard a very familiar voice.

"Nanao-chan! I was right that swimsuit dose look cute on you!" Shunsui grinned.

"CAPTAIN!" Nanao screamed as she quickly got down into the water before he seen anymore.

"Don't be so embarrassed Nanao you look cute!" he blushed.

"YOU STUPID DRUNKEN PERVERT! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" she yelled.

"It's mix bathing today…oops….did I uh leave that out…" he chuckled nervously.

"YES! YOU LEFT THAT OUT!" she yelled.

"Well…since we are both here why don't we enjoy the hot springs together?" he smiled as he grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her closer to him.

"Your such a pervert…" she hissed.

"Aw c'mon Nanao-chan don't be so mean" Shunsui sighed.

"I'm leaving!" she hissed as she quickly wrapped her towel around herself and stormed out of the hot springs.

"Nanao-chan!" he called but she didn't come back. _she's so stubborn…._

Back at the 8th division Nanao angrily finished the rest of her paper work but she was soon interrupted by Shunsui.

"Nanao…" he whispered.

"What!" she said threw her teeth.

"Are you mad at me?" he frowned.

"What do you think?"

"Nanao I'm sorry….I didn't know you would get so angry about that!" Shunsui explained.

"Just do me a favor and leave me alone" she hissed.

"Nanao! Please! I will do whatever you want!" he begged.

"I'm sorry Captain but its to late"

"Please I cant live with myself knowing my Nanao-chan is angry with me!" he frowned.

Then suddenly Nanao angrily slammed her hand down on the desk and stood now getting in Shunsui's face.

"I'M NOT YOUR NANAO! AND I NEVER WILL BE!" she yelled.

"Ouch Nanao….how could you say that?" he frowned.

"IT'S NOT LIKE YOU REALLY MEAN IT! YOU CHASE AFTER EVERY GIRL YOU SEE! YOUR JUST A STUPID DRUNKEN PERVERT! SO DON'T EVEN ACT LIKE YOU HAVE THE SLIGHTIST BIT OF FEELINGS FOR ME!" Nanao yelled as she angrily jabbed Shunsui in the chest.

"Nanao…..you think I'm playing with you?" he asked with the most hurt look on his face the look said I just had my heart ripped out.

"Yes….I don't think I know" Nanao said in a more quitter tone.

Shunsui sighed and moved a bit closer to her.

"Nanao….that's not true at all…..you make me happy….when you first became my Vice Captain…I knew I needed you in my life" he said.

"What are you saying Captain?"

"I'm saying that I love you Nanao….why don't you believe me?" he frowned as he placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Please don't say that Captain…..I know you don't mean it…" Nanao whispered.

"But I do mean it…with all my heart…..don't you love me back Nanao?" he asked.

"I…um…P-please Captain….this isn't an appropriate question…" She muttered as she pushed his hand away.

"Nanao…please answer…..don't you love me back?" he asked again in a pleading voice.

"I…um I-I …don't k-know…." Nanao blushed.

"Nanao…I will give up everything just to know you love me too…..I will even give up my sake!" he said in a sincere tone.

_Give up his sake?…He must really mean it….._she thought.

"Fine….you really want to know what I think?"

"Yes" Shunsui whispered as he stepped closer to her.

"I think…you're an idiot, your childish, and your pervert" Nanao said with a sigh.

"But?" Shunsui asked with a hopeful voice.

"But….those are all the thing I love about you Captain" Nanao said with a sigh.

"So your saying….you love me Nanao?" Shunsui asked hopefully.

"Sadly….yes…..I love you Captain" Nanao blushed.

Shunsui smiled and wrapped his arms around Nanao tightly.

"Thank you Nanao…..I needed to hear that" he muttered.

"…Well I better be going I have lots of work that needs to be done" Nanao said but Shunsui kept his arms around her tight so she couldn't move.

"Wait Nanao-chan! I think you owe me a kiss" he said with a charming smile.

"A KISS? Why do I owe you a kiss?" she blushed.

"I don't know but I'll think of a realize sooner or later" he smiled.

"No! Absolutely not!" Nanao blushed.

"C'mon Nanao-chan please!" he pouted.

"No!" she growled.

"I wont take no for an answer" he chuckled.

Then before Nanao could protest his warm lips smashed into her's giving her a gentle loving kiss.

"C-captain…." she muttered.

"I love you my cute Nanao-chan" he smiled as he placed a kiss to her cheek. "Nanao….be with me…please?" he whispered in her ear.

_H-he asked me to be with him…he means every word?…._she thought. Nanao had no idea what to say part of her wanted to be with Shunsui and the other half was confused.

"Y-yes" she whispered nervously _crap why did I just say that? _

Shunsui gave her a big grin and held her close.

"You wont regret it my lovely Nanao-chan I promise I will give you my all" he smiled.

"Shut up Captain…." Nanao sighed.

"Nanao….call me Shunsui" he smiled as he held his finger to her lips.

"S-Shunsui…." she whispered.

"I love you Nanao" he smiled as he kissed her again.

"I-I love you too….Shunsui" Nanao blushed as she kissed him back.


End file.
